


a silent melody

by demxntia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxiety Attacks, Bullied Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Deaf Character, Dog Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Hard of Hearing Juleka Couffaine, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mental Instability, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Minor Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Mute Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Service Animals, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demxntia/pseuds/demxntia
Summary: Kindness is the language the deaf can hear, and the blind can see.- Mark Twain
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

As soon as she was five, Marinette realized just how _different_ she was.

Her world was composed of bright, pretty colors; warm hugs; yummy snacks. But complete silence. It wasn’t scary, or even uncomfy. She was used to it. And it was hard to be scared of something that she’d been experiencing since she was born; just like it was hard to miss something she never had.

Sure, other than her being deaf, she was just like any other kid. But that difference was kind of hard to ignore. She couldn’t play with other kids or even talk to them since she never learned how to speak.

So, at age five, Marinette Dupain-Cheng came to a decision. Her parents were all she needed to be happy, and she didn’t need anyone else. But she quickly came to another decision less than three minutes later. She loved her mommy, and she loved her daddy, but she absolutely _loved_ the puppy that she got to have even more. Also, she wanted ice cream.


	2. Too Many Chances To Get It Wrong

Waking up was a long and tiring process.

There was always a slight struggle for her, between feeling the vibrations of her specialty made wristwatch or her own stubbornness. But, with her first day of high school looming ahead of her, she was even more determined to stay in bed. Even if she wasn’t sleeping, Marinette was hellbent on remaining in her bedroom. 

So, because of her mother being the schemer she was, the watch Marinette wore at all times vibrated an hour before school was supposed to start. 

As soon as the vibrations began, she jolted awake, her eyes snapping open at the sensation. And she immediately groaned, rubbing her face with her hands. Marinette was a light sleeper and her mom knew that, better than anybody. Maybe that was why mere moments after she woke up, her mother appeared out of the corner of her eye, walking towards her with a soft, deceiving smile.

‘ _Sweetheart, hi. Good morning.’_

Just the look Marinette gave her told her that it was _not_ a good morning. ‘ _I know, I know. You're nervous, aren’t you?’_ She nodded softly, flopping around in the bed to climb down from her little perch. And Tikki, her hearing dog, rushed up to meet her with a gentle nudge to her thigh. 

Marinette smiled softly, looking down at Tikki and gently rubbing behind her ear, and looked up at her mum with a little sigh. ‘ _I_ _'m sorry, Mum. I'm really anxious about this. It's my first year of public school after all.’_ Tikki nudged her hand again, looking up at her with those beautiful blue eyes. And, for good reason, Marinette was full of nothing but sighs. 

‘ _Trust me, my love, public school is a lot more diverse than private. You’ll be able to meet more friends,’_ Her mom signed, and she huffed. ‘ _It’s mostly because we can’t afford for me to attend private school anymore, right, mum?’ ‘Yes, that too. But, your father and I agreed that this would be easier on you. High school already expects a lot from students; private high school is worse.’_

Marinette curled a bit into herself with a huff and looked up at her mom with a sheepish frown, ‘ _I couldn't care less that I am not attending some expensive school. I just wish that we didn’t have to make all these changes to accommodate me.’_

This time, it was her mom that gave her a look, and she shut down that train of thought faster than her mom could comment on it. _‘The good thing is; No uniforms! I’m so happy about that! I can finally wear something I like!’_ She tried to seem excited but she probably failed, seeing as her moms’ eyes narrowed and she grabbed her shoulders, gently easing her down onto her chaise. 

_‘Marinette, if anything happens, please let us know. I know you’re nervous, I know you’re scared. But I want you to be happy. If something happens, I’m right here for you to_ _talk to. No matter what. You know that, right?’_ Marinette stared in shock, nodding jerkily, and her mom gave her a weak smile. _‘I love you.’ ‘I love you too, Mom.’_

Waking up was a long and tiring process, but this morning was the only exception.

* * *

It was a lot harder than she thought, being able to pick out her outfit.

Marinette had so many designs sitting in her closet begging for her to wear them. But, no matter what she tried, nothing she put on seemed to suit her mood that day. It _had_ to be something warm, seeing as the autumn weather had already started setting in, but she had so many cute sweaters, cardigans, pullovers, leggings, jeans, skirts, jackets-

Point is; she had way too many options. 

Plus it was her first day. There were going to be kids there that knew every classmate by name, had known them for years. And she’d just be meeting them for the first time. So, she wanted to make a lasting impression, a good one hopefully. And good impressions all started with the same thing - a good sense of fashion. And, if there was anything Marinette had, it was a good sense of fashion.

Tikki nudged her wrist, and Marinette smiled, looking down at her. Only for her wristwatch to start vibrating again, marking the ten-minute mark before school started. 

Luckily enough for her, she’d been halfway through picking out her outfit, so she rushed to put on some acid wash high-waisted jeans and her high collared, knitted cardigan. And she walked down her stairs to see her mom putting aside a plate of blueberry pancakes if her nose was correct. 

Her mom looked up at her, probably hearing her footsteps, and smiled brightly, looking a lot happier than she had earlier. Marinette returned the smile with one of her own and rose onto her tiptoes to press a kiss on her cheek. 

_‘Morning, mum. Where’s papa?’_ She asked as she sank back down to the ground and her mom visibly huffed. _‘He’s in the bakery trying a new recipe, and we both know how that’s going to go.’ ‘He’s not coming back up to the house until he perfects it. I know.’_ She let out a little laugh and shook her head, knowing he would be far too in his own world to wish her a good day. But she was more than happy to try to say goodbye to him before she left. Not before she ate her pancakes though.

No, her mother’s pancakes were unrivaled anywhere, and, if starting at a new school surrounded by terrifying, hearing kids is what it took for her mom to make them, she didn’t regret the transfer. Maybe, just _maybe_ , it wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry that it took me so long to update the next chapter. Life's been pretty crazy, so I haven't had the time to write. But I got the first official chapter done and I'm pretty happy with it! Thanks for reading and see you soon with the next chapter! It's already in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these chapters are gonna be small, but I'm working on a longer chapter now. Hopefully I can have it out soon.


End file.
